


Shoot and Gen Do Winter Break

by DJH1950



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJH1950/pseuds/DJH1950
Summary: OK, this is as close to pure fluff as I can get. Oh, and everyone is slightly OOC (or more than slightly)





	Shoot and Gen Do Winter Break

“Root, why did I have to get up so early. I was at that damn club until 2AM.”

“And it’s after noon, Sam- and I’m going to let you sleep in the car. And we promised Gen we’d pick her up after classes today. She’s on winter break and you and I promised her she could spend it with us.”

Shaw grumped all the way out the door of their apartment and down the stairs.

“I like to drive… I need some breakfast… I better get a nap.”

The pair exited the building and Shaw looked around.

“Where’s our ride?”

Root pointed down the block.

“The purple one.”

As the pair approached the car, a Dodge Challenger Hellcat, Shaw’s eyes lit up and she began to rub her hands.

“I think I’ll drive. We can get there faster if I drive.”

“But Sam, I thought you wanted a nap.”

“Shut up, nerd and give me the keys.”

….

“Wow, Shaw, nice wheels. Did you steal them?”

Shaw rolled her eyes at the teen who was staring enviously at the Hellcat.

“Of course we didn’t…. Root?”

The hacker smiled over at the pair as they made their way down the steps of Gen’s dorm. The school was set in upstate New York on an idyllic forty acres with athletic fields, administration and classroom buildings and two dormitories, one for the females and one for the males.

Gen had been jumping out of her skin since the pair showed up less than a half hour ago. They stopped first at Gen’s room to pick up her suitcase, which weighed a ton, then headed to the car to stow it. Gen carried her laptop bag, at least that’s what she called the monstrosity that appeared big enough for several laptops and gaming consoles complete with peripherals.

Now, approaching their ride, the hacker looked over at the two people that lit up her life the most, and laughed.

“What would Christmas be if we got picked up for Grand Theft Auto on our way home? I’d much rather play it with the two of you at our place.”

Shaw looked over at her, her… well they were still working through that part of their, of their… _agreement_ was the word that settled in the Persian firecracker’s mind since the other words that might actually fit… well they were way too intimate for her.

“That’s not an answer, Root. Tell me this car isn’t stolen.’

Root raised her eyebrows.

“This car isn’t stolen?”

Shaw hung her head.

“Could you put a little more honesty into those words.”

Root colored slightly.

“Look, the car belongs to Vasily Gorechov, a Russian mobster who keeps an apartment in Manhattan with underground parking. The car sits in an enclosed spot, secured with a chain link fence and a electronic lock. It’s under a tarp so it’s always covered and protected.

“The Machine simply arranged for a substitute rental of similar appearance to be swapped out by some enterprising individual. Plates were swapped with the cars so it appears at first glance that Vasliy’s car was the one under the tarp. An anonymous phone call was made late yesterday to DEA regarding the Russian’s possible involvement in drug trafficking and when they found his car they found thirty kilos of coke in the trunk.

“Vasily will be unable to drive this vehicle for the next few weeks while his lawyers straighten out the legal mess he was placed in by whoever framed him.”

At this, the hacker winked, well did what she passed off as a wink. Shaw cringed outwardly, but inside felt her heart do that thing it always did when she saw Root’s facial contortion.

_Why does that always get me?_

Root continued.

“Because of his legal difficulties, he won’t be able to focus on eliminating a certain exotic dancer who had the misfortune of being invited to his hotel room by a member of his gang when a snitch was being tortured for giving up one of the mob’s operations.

“She is being relocated to Phoenix while the heat is off of her and on Gorechov, we are keeping the Hellcat from being seen until the mess is straightened out. In addition, Gen gets to practice drive a 700 horsepower rocket ship while we sit back and scream in terror.”

Gen’s eyes lit up.

“I can drive it!! Oh boy, Root, you’re the best. Oh… Shaw, you too.”

Shaw huffed out an indistinguishable reply. She glanced over at her companion with head tilted.

“So where are we going so she can drive this thing?”

Root smiled.

“We’re heading west a hundred miles this afternoon. There’s a restaurant near Ithaca that serves a steak that’s better than sex. We have hotel reservations and tomorrow morning we are going to head a little further west.

“Have you heard of Watkins Glen?”

Shaw’s mouth dropped. The hacker came over, gently grabbed her chin and closed her mouth, then leaned in for a soft kiss. The former ISA assassin, still in shock at the idea of driving this rocket on one of the most famous race tracks in the world, didn’t even push her away.

“It’ll be fun. We’ve got a friend of Harry’s who’s getting us on and the weather, despite the season, is guaranteed to be perfect for us all to have a little fun.”

Shaw stared at the hacker.

“You’re just full of surprises.”

….

The next morning found the three sitting in the paddock at one of the most celebrated race courses in the world. Their host, Michael Bartelotta was a two time Can-Am series champion who retired from racing to manage the track the first US Grand Prix was hosted on.

When his number came up, due to a drug cartel looking to invest in property in the US as a way to launder money, Harold had sent Reese to personally rescue the driver while the Machine crippled the cartel.

One lesson, a $500 million lesson was all it took to dissuade the cartel and Bartelotta was in the Machine’s debt. Harold and the driver were discussing possible tactical driving courses for assets and when Root discovered the negotiations, she offered to bring Shaw and Gen up as a trial.

Shaw was wired before they even entered the car. Four laps around the 3.5 mile track whetted her appetite for more. Gen proved to be a quick study, mastering the clutch and traversing the course within a few laps.

Root, unfortunately was another story. It took almost thirty minutes to get her used to the stiff clutch restraining 700 horsepower. Then she managed to spin out five times in the first lap. Finally after over an hour, she finished a full lap without sliding off the track nor missing a gear, and she climbed out of the Challenger and declared herself done.

“You kids have fun, I’m going to sit back and watch.”

And fun they had, four more hours of adrenaline-filled, heart pounding excitement. When Bartelotta brought out a McLaren Honda for Shaw to take a few laps in, Root thought the Persian asset was going to have a cargasm. After ten laps Shaw pulled in and just sat in the cockpit.

When she finally removed her helmet, her smile was so big, Root swore she’d never seen anything like it. After showering, dressing and saying thanks and goodbye to Michael, the three headed off toward the city around 3:30 in the afternoon. The day had remained beautiful, and the sun was beginning to disappear when clouds began to roll in from the west.

As night overtook the travelers, still several hours from the city, the first snow flakes began to drift over the freeway. As the miles flew by, the snow gradually intensified until they realized there would be no making it back that evening. The Machine recommended another place, a small diner where the food was adequate, but was adjacent to a resort that had a cabin unoccupied for that night.

By 6:30, the three were sitting in front of a roaring fire Shaw had built while Gen and Root picked up a couple of items at the truck stop back at the freeway exit. Gen was drinking hot cocoa while Root and Shaw were trying to kill a twelve pack of Heineken.

By 8:00, they were updated on Gen’s academics and Root, feeling mellow, decided to dig a little deeper.

“So Gen, do you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend? Someone you’re interested in?”

The youngster scrunched up her face.

“Eeew, that’s a little personal, don’t you think?”

“Hey kiddo, we came all this way to break you out for Christmas, you could at least let us know what your social life’s like. By the way, I take that as a yes.”

Gen colored slightly.

“No, well, maybe. There’s this boy, he’s a year ahead of me, but I’m in some advanced classes so I have Physics and Computer Science with him. We connected because we’re both pretty good at computers, and I think he likes me, but he’s really shy.”

“Name, come on Gen, what’s his name?”

“Miles, Miles Demeret. He’s from Boston. He plays soccer and swims.”

“Good looking?” This from Shaw.

Gen’s blush deepened.

“Yes, Shaw, he’s hot. But he seems like he doesn’t realize it, which makes him even more attractive, to me at least. We’ve had coffee together and talked about seeing a movie after we get back from break.

“I don’t know how I feel about him yet. Our philosophy teacher talked about love once in class and it really rang true for me. He said not everybody falls in love the same. While some are smitten with what writers call ‘love at first sight’, most develop those feelings over time.”

Gen turned her gaze toward Shaw.

“And some, he said, aren’t necessarily drawn in by feelings and emotions. They make a conscious decision to love, knowing the pitfalls, the risks and the possibility of heartbreak, and they decide to love anyway.

“He said, sometimes that can be the strongest love, because it takes courage to decide to love knowing what you’re risking. And he believes so many run from it, maybe because they _don’t have the courage_ to take a chance.

“Anyway, it made me think.”

Root smiled, and reached for another green bottle.

“It’s an interesting idea Gen, that you can decide to love and that sometimes it takes courage to do so.”

Gen was silent, still looking at the Persian firecracker, who had said nothing since asking if the object of Gen’s interest was good looking.

Shaw finished her beer, set the bottle down and stood, stretching.

“Interesting conversation you guys, but I’m tired and I’m going to bed.”

Each had their own room so Root and Gen remained at the fire for another hour or so talking while Shaw lay down. Sleep wouldn’t come for the former ISA assassin as she turned the conversation over in her mind.

….

The Challenger rolled into the city around noon the next day. Six inches of snow had been cleared from the freeways by morning and the trio hit the road in time to get back for lunch at Park’s Deli. Shaw had been quiet for the entire trip back, not totally unusual for her, but Gen had noticed.

After lunch, the pair walked around the neighborhood, stopping at a few shops to look at stuff. Finally, Gen called a halt.

“Look, I want to do some Christmas shopping and I don’t want you two there. Do you catch my drift?”

Shaw looked at the hacker, rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Come on, Root, let’s leave her alone for awhile.”

The two left the teen to her shopping and wandered until Shaw stopped and reached out for the Analogue Interface’s hand.

“I think I’d like to do some shopping too. Do you think you could head to the subway and see if Harold will let you bring Bear over for Christmas Eve tonight?”

Root searched the Persian firecracker’s face but Shaw’s eyes were down and she wouldn’t look up to meet the hacker’s gaze. Finally, the tall brunette sighed.

“OK Sam, I’ll go get Bear. See you back at the apartment?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be there. You saps need to celebrate and you’ll just nag me to death if I’m not around. It’s just another day you know. There’s a whole library full of evidence that whatever happened, didn’t happen on December 25th.”

“Don’t try to steal my joy, Sameen, Gen and I are going to have a nice Christmas.”

….

By supper time, Root and Gen were wondering when the Persian was joining them. Root had a small turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and several other sides heating in the kitchen and was just going to call Shaw when Bear’s ears perked up and he headed for the door, whining.

The door opened, and Shaw came through, dressed in black skinny jeans, white dress shirt and a leather vest. Root couldn’t take her eyes off the primary asset as she greeted the Malinois, whose tail threatened to injure anyone who got in its path.

After several minutes of loving on the dog, Shaw looked up at the hacker with a glint in her eye.

“You look hot, Root. Where’s Gen?”

Root blushed, taken aback at the compliment. She’d put on a simple blue dress that clung to her curves and left plenty of leg exposed. She knew she looked good, but was nevertheless surprised when Shaw commented on it.

“Thank you Sameen, she’s getting dressed and wrapping gifts.”

Shaw reached back into the hall, grabbed a bag and brought it inside.

“Didn't want Bear to destroy these. Where should I put them?”

Root gave her a look.

“Under the tree, Sam, under the tree.”

Shaw walked over to the tree, set the bag down and looked at it, then glanced around the apartment.

“You know I don’t do holidays, but I have to admit, the decorations are nice.”

Root smiled genuinely.

“Thank you, Sameen. Hey Gen, she’s here!”

Moments later, the teen appeared with several bags in her hands.

“About time, Shaw, I was afraid I was going to starve waiting for you to show.”

“I had an errand to run. Hey Root, it smells good in here- did you get someone to come in and cook for you?”

Root shook her head, a smile playing across her face.

“I can cook, Sam, and Gen helped since you were nowhere to be found.”

“I told you, I had an errand to run. When do we eat?”

….

Dinner was pleasant, with Gen and Root carrying most of the conversation. Shaw would only nod and grunt periodically as she was almost always shoveling down quantities of food that would make any unfamiliar with the Persian asset’s eating habits uncomfortable. The other two just smiled at her and kept up a comfortable dialogue that Shaw nodded at periodically. After dinner was finished, the three cleaned up the mess in about twenty minutes and, once the dishwasher was running, headed into the living room to sit near the tree.

Gen was jumping out of her skin with excitement, so the two adults let her open her gifts first. She was thrilled with the iPad and several games from Root, but her eyes bugged out of her head with Shaw’s gift. As the Persian explained, as she removed the box from the wrapping paper.

“This is really from both of us and Finch. As is the iPad, and games. This, however stays here. You will learn to use it safely and when you’re eighteen you can take custody of it for real.”

Gen stared in awe at the gift, a .22 caliber Browning Buckmark target pistol. She looked up at the two women, eyes glowing.

“Can I take it out?”

Root nodded.

“Of course, but understand, you _never_ point it at anyone unless you’re planning on shooting them. And you never raise it until you know if it’s empty or ready to fire.”

Root and Shaw spent several minutes going over the gun and its mechanics. Shaw looked at the teen after the initial lesson ended.

“We’re going shooting day after tomorrow and we’ll run you through the basics then. Just remember what it is you have Gen. It’s a tool, and it can be used for good or evil, but you need to know how to use it or it can get you in trouble.”

“Thanks you guys, it’s amazing. I can’t wait to try it. Now it’s your turn.”

Shaw and the hacker opened their gifts, which were thoughtful and showed Gen had put thought into each. Root got a leather laptop carrying case and Shaw got a gun cleansing kit with components for all calibers. After the Persian finished opening her gift, there were only two packages left under the tree.

Shaw made no move to pick up the present she had delivered, so the hacker stood and picked up a gift bag, walked over to the petite Persian and handed it to her. With a smile, Shaw peeked inside and removed an envelope. The former assassin held it up, surprised by the thickness of the contents.

She stared at the hacker, who nodded and indicated she should open the envelope. As Shaw slid her finger along the seal she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Root, her stomach doing flips as she was seized with both curiosity over what she was opening and nervousness of what was to come.

The envelope flipped open and the Persian firecracker reached in. She withdrew a thick, accordion type package that unfolded to show several pairs of plane tickets. Root was leaning back on the sofa, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Shaw stared at the Analogue Interface.

“Do you want to explain this?”

Root smiled.

“We’re going on a trip Sam- around the world. I know we’ve both been all over the world but we were always working. Six weeks, fifteen countries, five continents. The vacation we never got but I believe we deserve.”

Shaw smiled over at the hacker, a lump in her throat. It made her even more nervous yet positive about what was next. She walked over to Root, kissed her on the cheek then headed over to the tree and picked up a small package wrapped in shiny red paper.

“This isn’t what I originally got you, but it’s something I felt I needed to give you after the last couple of days.”

Root took the package, her eyes reflected her confusion. She peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a small rectangular box. She lifted the lid to reveal a silver picture frame with a photo in it that had to be provided by the Machine. It it, the Analogue Interface and the Primary Asset crouched behind a car, each holding a weapon.

It was obviously in the middle of a gun battle, yet the two only had eyes for each other- Root with the adoring gaze she saved for the former ISA assassin alone, Shaw with a smirk but if you looked at her eyes, you could see the affection. It was a cute picture, but the frame made Root’s breath catch.

Across the top was one word- LOVE. And written along the bottom- _A Decision_.

Root’s eyes filled as she turned the picture over in her hands. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Shaw placing a finger to her mouth as she returned to the sofa and sat facing the hacker, their knees barely touching. The former assassin, who could kill at 1000 yards without a change in either heart rate or blood pressure was clearly nervous.

She reached out and Root noticed a remor in her hand. The petite asset let her hand rest on the hacker’s knee. She opened her mouth, then closed it, cleared her throat and tried again.

“After our talk at the cabin I really wanted to get that for you, but what I got you before comes with a question.”

The Persian firecracker, face flushed and hands trembling, withdrew an object from the pocket of her leather vest. As she held it out Root gasped realizing what it was. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the delicate gold band that held one large black stone in the center.

Shaw was having some trouble speaking but was also determined to get through it.

“Root if love is a decision, you’ve shown me it’s the only decision I could ever make when it comes to you. I could never imagine a life spent with one individual and now I can’t imagine a life without you in it. Can we make our vacation a honeymoon?”

Tears were spilling down the hacker’s cheeks. Her smile looked like it could split her face. She tried several times was couldn’t get any words out. Finally she could only nod as she reached to pull the former ISA assassin into an awkward embrace.

Shaw allowed it briefly, but then broke the hug and held the hacker at arms length, smirking.

“If I knew this would make you speechless I might have done it long ago.”

The pair heard sniffling from over by the tree. They saw Gen, who they’d forgotten was in the room wiping her eyes. As they walked together to hug the teen, they heard her look up at the ceiling, eyes shining as her mouth curled up in a huge grin and say,

“Yes Generika, there is a Santa Claus.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who read "A Shooty Christmas" yes readers, I've repeated the last line- I can be such a sap. :)  
> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good holiday season (whatever you celebrate)


End file.
